A travers la mort
by Sevluna
Summary: Al fait une tentative de suicide .Mais il est sauvé par un ennemi. Un ennemi mort … qui lui annonce qu’il a retrouvé son frère .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello !**

**Voici une fic que je viens de commencer .J'ai déjà écris le deuxième chapitre mais j'attend de voir si le premier a de succès avant de le publier.**

**C'est un peu triste …enfin plus qu'un peu en fait mais bon !**

**La vie est triste et c'est tellement triste que ça en devient triste mais en même temps la tristesse, qu'est-ce que c'est ?Est-ce un sentiment ? Une émotion ? Un message de notre subconscient ? Mais qui peu bien répondre a cette question ? . . . **

**Bref après ce petit moment de philosophie, je vous laisse lire tranquillement.**

**Donc bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était tard. Très tard .Ou peut-être très tôt. Après tout, quelle importance ? 

L'heure qu'il était lui importé peu. Ceux qui l'intéressaient c'était sa vie. Ou plutôt sa souffrance.

Depuis qu'il avait perdu son frère, Alphonse était comme mort. Evidemment il avait essayé de le retrouver, mais en vain. Depuis quelque temps la lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux s'était éteinte.

Il ne jouait plus, ne riait plus, ne sortait plus, ne mangeait plus et même ne bougeait plus.

Il restait la, assis sur cette chaise, un couteau dans la main droite, attendant quelque chose : un signe, un espoir, une lueur ... Mais rien. Rien que sa douleur et sa tristesse. Personne n'était venu le voir depuis qu'il était rentré à centrale, personne.

« Je suis seul »

Oui, il était seul. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Son coeur se sera douloureusement.

Alors il se décida. Il allait bientôt pouvoir rejoindre sa mère. Finit les souffrances, finit la douleur, finit la tristesse. Juste de la mort et rien d'autre.

Il déposa la lame sur son poignet pâle. Elle était froide, mais lui semblait chaude. Pour lui elle représentait la délivrance. Pour un nouveau départ. Et puis, d'un mouvement rapide et précis, il coupa sa chair jusqu'aux artères.

Le sang se mit alors à couler. En quelques secondes la table toute entière fut couverte d'une large mare de sang. Al ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'entaille profonde qu'il venait de se faire. Il était comme hypnotisé par ce liquide rouge qui sortait de son corps une vitesse alarmante.

Ces doigts se desserrèrent autour du manche du couteau, qui tomba avec un bruit métallique sur le sol, à présent immaculé de son sang. Il sentit que ses forces l'abandonnaient, tout comme sa vie.

Son esprit devenait brumeux, il avait la tête qui tournait. C'était comme si tout cela n'était pas réel. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait.

Le garçon entendit à peine une voix grave l'appeler , puis le bruit d'une porte que l'on fracasse. Lentement il se sentit glisser de sa chaise. Avec un son éclaboussures il s'écrasa par terre, telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon écarlate.

« Pardonne-moi grand frère. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Alphonse Elric! Non ! »

C'est alors qu'il ferma les yeux . . .

* * *

**Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**J'attend vos reviews !**

**Dites moi si vous voulez le prochain chap .**

**Biz !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews , ça m'a fait super plaisir !Du coup je suis toute émotivée !**

**Bref voila le deuxième chap qui j'espère ne va pas vous décevoir … (je stress je stress …).**

**Bref bonne lecture et merci encore !

* * *

**

Le nouvel arrivant se précipita vers le jeune Elric . Il en avait vu des choses horribles dans sa vie, mais la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux l'était bien plus.

Alphonse se vidait littéralement de son sang, dans lequel il baignait.

La pièce tout entière été imbibée de cette substance de vie. Al, le regard vide, ne semblait pas s'être aperçut de sa présence .

Il se précipita vers lui et le secoua frénétiquement.

« Alphonse Elric ! Tu m'entends ? »

Pas de réponse.

Et puis, sans attendre, il le prit dans ses bras et sorti en courant de la maison.

Il franchit la porte qu'il venait de fracasser et se dirigea vers l'hôpital le plus proche : l'infirmerie de la base militaire de centrale.

Tant pis pour les militaires, tant pis pour ce qui pourrait lui arriver, le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas mourir.

Il courut ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de franchir la grille de la base. Sans s'arrêter il entra dans le centre militaire.

Là, les choses se compliquèrent: car c'était un centre militaire et on n'y entrait pas comme dans une foire. Il se retrouva donc encerclé par des dizaines de militaires.

Pas le temps pour les explications, la respiration de Al était de moins en moins rapide.

Et puis de toute façon, avec ses antécédents, personne ne le croirait. Alors avec une vitesse étonnante il claqua son bras droit sur le sol qui explosa sous les pieds de soldats.

Une fois débarrassée il reprit sa course renouvelant parfois son action précédente, quand des militaires arrivaient. D'ailleurs il en avait de plus en plus.

Sûrement avait-ils été averti par les autres. Il arriva enfin a l'infirmerie où il ne se précipita et s'enferma.

Tout le monde présent dans la pièce se retourna pour connaître la raison du brouhaha environnant.

Certains les reconnaissant murmuraient des « oh mon dieu » ou des « c'est pas possible » d'autres les yeux écarquillés les regardaient d'un air horrifié.

La pièce était à présent totalement silencieuse on entendait que les soldats qui essayaient de défoncer la porte.

Il s'avança vers l'infirmière. Celle-ci semblait sous le choc de leurs arriver plutôt mouvementée.

« Soigner le »

Sa voie était sans réplique,grave et angoissée .

Elle sembla alors se réveiller et appela avec autorité ses subordonnés.

* * *

**Bon vous avez sûrement deviné qui est ce mystérieux sauveur (enfin si Al est sauvé ) maintenant …**

**Ra !Je sais normalement il doit être mort mais j'ai pas pu me résoudre a le supprimer définitivement …(je parle de l'inconnu ps d'Al )**

**Désolé mais comme c'est mon perso préféré …**

**Bref laissez vos reviews (même si j'ai super peur que ce chap ne vous plaise pas …Donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
